Twisted
by Regal Stars
Summary: A story about the internal battle Sora struggles with daily--what he thinks he should feel, and how he actually feels. Will he be able to come to terms with, and accept, what he knows in his heart to be true?
1. Prologue

It was snowing outside.

Finally.

I shifted my eyes from watching the pure white flecks drifting down slowly through my window to my clock.

_Kairi will be here soon._

_I'd better get dressed._

I walked over to my closet silently thanking Whoever had been kind enough to make the weather so perfect.

_Now I can finally wear my new jacket. _

_It's been too warm until today!_

I slipped on my new gray jacket with all the cool buttons over my white sweater that I had bought a few weeks ago.

I glanced at myself in the mirror.

Perfect.

_No need to mess with my hair, I guess… not like it would do anything anyways._

HONK! HONK! HONK!

I peered out my window to find a long awaited Kairi looking up at me, waving amusedly.

I waved her off as I turned off the light and ran downstairs.

_Alright, its time. Brace yourself, Sora. You promised yourself you'd do it today! Can't back down today, gotta man up!_

I blushed as I turned around from locking the door when I found Kairi staring at me with her mouth gaping open.

_If Kairi likes how I look, I wonder what Riku will think!_

_Wow, wait. Did I really just think that?_

…_I think I just did._

I decided to shrug it off and giggled excitedly as I stepped into her car.

"Wow, Sora!" Kairi mumbled, looking away.

"Lookin' good."

"Thanks!" I flashed her my biggest smile.

"Hahaha! Sora you're such a dork! No wonder Riku likes you so much." said Kairi as she stifled her laughter.

My face flushed.

"What…?"

Her eyes widened as she stammered, "Oh, uh. Uh, nothing! Haha, don't mind me any…"

"Okaaay…" _That was weird._

I contented myself with looking out the window as she drove our car to our destination.

As I stared out at all the blurred images, I caught myself in another one of my "Riku Daydreams."

This time he held me close against his chest as he almost whispered those three sweet words that I was longing to hear. "Sora, I've always wanted to tell you…I lo--"

"--WHOA!!"

I shot a look at Kairi, worried that maybe, somehow, she had just read my mind and was silently freaking out in her own.

"Oh my god! Sora, did you see that?! I almost ran that poor kitty cat over! Phew! That was so scary…"

_Oh my god, I am SO paranoid._

_I need to quit doing this…_

"Yes, we're finally here!" exclaimed a now squirming Kairi.

"Gee Kairi, mood swing much?"

"Psht. Yeah right Sora, like you're really one to talk. You went from being bright and happy to completely quiet and spaced out in a matter of seconds…"

I jumped out of the car in search of a certain silver headed boy.

"…Sora? Hey, where are you going!" shouted the redhead, now quite some distance behind me.

But Kairi wasn't the one on my mind.

I went off towards the house, finding upon entering, that the whole place reeked of sweat and alcohol.

I was making my way through the front door into the living room when I thought I had noticed a familiar streak of silver.

…Riku?

"…ra! Sora?" I heard that familiar voice once again calling out to me from the distance.

_Sorry, Kairi, I've got much bigger fish to--_

*bump*

"Ow…?"

It seemed I had just knocked myself into…

"Whoa? Oh, hey man!" shouted another familiar voice, clapping a hand on my back.

"Hey Sor, I'd like you to meet a friend of mine."

I turned around to greet the voice.

"Ah, Roxas. Um…Have you seen--"

"Yuffie's the name!" said a young woman with short black hair, peering down at me with a shining smile.

"Oh uh, pleased to meet you…But I-"

Was cut off. Again.

"Why the pleasure's all mine! Roxas here has told me a lot about you, Sora! I hear you two are living together?" she said, gazing at me expectantly.

_Urgh, I SO do not have time for this!_

"Yes, we are…but really, he just comes and goes as he pleases…"

"Ahahaha, Sor!" Another slap on the back. What was with him today?

I looked up at a nervously smiling Roxas.

_A nervous Roxas?…That's weird_.

"…Ahh, what was it that you were asking earlier?"

Oh yeah! I'm looking for…

"Riku."

_Wait, did that make __**any**__ sense?_

"I-I'm looking for him. Have you see him?"

I looked back and forth between the two, hopeful that they had chanced upon the boy.

Roxas frowned at me, shaking his head.

"Nope, sorry…" Yuffie shook her head at this also. "Me neither!"

I looked down at my feet, discouraged, as if they were somehow going to tell me where to find Riku.

_Damn it! That was pointless._

"Oh. Ok. Thanks. Nice meeting you, Yuffie."

"Oh, of course! Same to you!" said the young woman smiling as she took hold of Roxas' arm to drag him off somewhere.

_Man, where could Riku be?!_

I started zigzagging my way through the crowd of somewhat familiar faces of people who attended my school, but…

No Riku.

"Sora! Hey! Soraaa!"

Ah, she found me.

I slowly turned around to find the redhead scowling at me, hands on her hips.

"That was so rude of you to leave me like that, Sora! And you were acting weird in the car and…"

Not another lecture.

That was **not **what I needed.

_What I need is to find Riku…_

"Hello? Are you even listening to me, Sora?"

"Hey, where's Riku? You seen him?"

She sighed while showing a certain reluctance, rolling her eyes up to stare at the ceiling for a minute or so before answering me.

"Well, yeah, but-"

"Where?!" I looked at her expectantly as she frowned at me.

"Well, he said something about waiting for you. He mumbled something about the noise, and took off to find 'someplace quiet', but-"

"Thanks, Kai!" I turned around to go look for him. Now, if I knew Riku, I'd bet "someplace quiet" meant--

A small hand grabbed my shoulder to swiftly turn me around.

"Now wait just a minute, Sora! You've been acting weird all day, and have basically blown me off . Twice. Now, I don't think I've done anything to deserve this. What's going on with you lately?"

Now I felt kind of bad for leaving her so abruptly in my quest to find Riku.

"…I wanted to find Riku."

I stared down at the floor while she tapped her foot in impatience, waiting for me to continue.

"I've been thinking about him a lot lately. I think we need to have a talk, that's all."

I looked up to find that her expression had lightened a bit as her hand slowly slid off of my shoulder.

"…Oh. I see." She gave me one of the weird, sinister smiles.

She leaned forward and almost whispered,

"So, I was right, wasn't I? You really DO like him, don't you?"

I could feel my face flush again." Ah, no. It's not like that! I just, uh…"

Or was it? God, what was I saying?

She smiled another one of those sly smiles. "I get it. It's okay, Sora. I know you do, you talk about him nonstop. It's actually kind of cute. Heehee!"

I looked away.

What was she saying?

I do not either talk about him all the time…

Do I?

I looked back at her to find her slowly turning away.

"Kairi?"

She partially turned her head back to speak.

"It's okay, Sora… I know he's the one you want. Better run after him."

_What?_

What was with that look on her face?

It almost seemed like…she was sad.

What was with her?

…_Urgh, no time for that now!_

_If I don't do this tonight, I won't ever do it! Tonight's the night!_

I hastily went around this unfamiliar house in search of a quiet area in which I might find Riku.

_Man, why do all the rooms in the house look the same?!_

I'll bet he's…

Ah! An open window.

Bingo.

I made my way across the hall into a bedroom, heading straight for said window.

As I climbed through it, I heard yet another familiar voice--the one I was searching for.

"Gee, Sora. What took you so long, huh?"

I was so startled that my hands started to sweat and I lost my grip.

"Whoa! Sora!"

I immediately found myself being pulled up onto the roof by a very warm and smooth hand.

Being pulled up until…

"Sora…"

I found myself to be staring straight into those gorgeous aquamarine eyes, shielded by strands of shimmering silver hair.

I opened my mouth to speak, but no words would come out.

All I could do was stare…

Then, I suddenly noticed just how dangerously close we were and that he had not yet let go of my hand.

Some strange force tugged at my insides, forcing me to pull myself away from him.

_Man, what's __**wrong**__ with me?!_

_I've been waiting all day for this moment, this chance, this opportunity, and now that it's here, I can't seem to talk?_

After a failed attempt to collect my thoughts, I looked back at the silver haired boy.

He was staring directly into my eyes.

"Sora…I think we need to talk."

I straightened up a little at this.

"Yes! …Uh, yes, we do…"

I nodded a little at him for him to continue on.

"Sora, there's something that I've been wanting to tell you…"

My heart started to beat a little faster.

I caught myself staring at him with wide eyes as he moved a little closer…

"…These past few weeks, I've noticed more and more that my thoughts have been, basically…"

He looked away, gazing into the far off distance.

"About you…"

_Whoa, what? About…me?_

My heart flipped.

He turned back quickly to look at me.

"I mean, nothing bad, of course!"

He looked away again.

"No, no," I started to say.

"I…"

Why wasn't my mind functioning properly, dammit?!

"I understand completely! In fact, the same thing has been happening to me lately too."

He shot his head back towards me and looked at me with wide, perhaps hopeful, eyes.

"R-really Sora? Oh, I'm so glad to hear that… I thought for a minute there that…"

He looked down slightly and… Wait, was he blushing?

He slowly moved closer to me and gently pushed me back against the slant of the roof.

My face was beginning to feel hot now.

"Sora…I'm so glad you feel the same…"

His face was well within inches from mine now.

I was starting to feel dizzy…

_What…is this I'm feeling?_

_I could feel his warm breath on my lips now as his were slowly getting closer to mine…_

_I felt so dizzy… I felt so…_

"_I-I can't Riku! I'm sorry!"_

_I quickly pushed him off, hastily trying to find my way off the roof._

_I looked back at him, hurt, disappointment and confusion written all over his face._

_What had I done?_

_The rest of the night was a blur._


	2. Chapter 1

Bright rays of sunshine seeped through the blinds of the window by my bed.

I closed my already shut eyes tighter, not wanting to recall the events of the previous night.

"Sora! Sora, get up! You lazy bum… I knew I'd find you snoozing away."

I groaned, turning around to bury my face in my soft, bright blue pillow.

I knew that voice, and I knew that the day had finally come.

I rolled over on my side, not wanting to greet either.

-----------------------

I just sat there on the edge of my bed, staring intently at the clock, as if my staring would somehow cause time to flow faster.

My insides felt like they were performing gymnastics and no amount of reassurance from Kairi-- if it could even be called reassurance, was helping me any.

"Sora, c'mon! Quit being so depressed. It's not all that bad, I'm sure that Riku won't act any different."

I glared daggers at her. Yeah, sure. Easy for her to say. Had she really understood the events that had transpired the night before?

Then again, it all happened so fast…Did I understand?

"Look, all I'm saying is that you should still go. It's obvious that he cares for you a lot. I doubt that he'd let…something like that ruin anything between ya'll."

Between us.

That's just it.

I don't even know what's happening between us anymore.

Or what "us" even means.

"…Sora?"

"Yeah?" I said, mildly annoyed. If Kairi noticed this, she didn't show it.

"…Are you still going? I know he's expecting you to come, and I think he'll be _really _upset if you decide not to show."

"…Yeah, I'll be there."

Kairi clapped her hands and beamed one of her famous Kairi smiles at me.

"Oh, I'm so glad! And I know he will be too! This'll be the perfect opportunity to make things right between you guys again. And to cheer you up, I'm sure," she said as she winked at me, walking out the door.

There it was again.

_Between us_.

What had I just gotten myself into?

What would I say when I saw Riku again?

"Yeah, hey sorry for rejecting you last night after you poured your soul out to me."

Yeah, I don't think so.

_Ugh, I feel so bad, what should I do?_

I threw myself back on the bed in frustration.

I glanced at the clock.

_Only two more hours to go…_

_What do I say? What do I do?_

…_What'll I wear?_

_I had a lot of thinking to do._


	3. Chapter 2 A Small Misunderstanding

There was complete darkness shrouding the two of us.

A hand softly grasped mine, gently tugging me forward.

"Sora...I'd like to show you something."

I felt this tingling of anticipation in my heart as I allowed myself to be pulled through the darkness.

Where were we going?

_What's…going on?_

I glanced towards the ground, trying to make out the shapes of our feet as we walked along the sandy shore.

My foot hit something rough, cold and wet. Hard.

I stumbled a little, caught off guard as I tried to regain my balance.

"Oh! Careful, Sora. You ok?"

I nodded, wondering if I could even be seen.

"I wish I had a light…just walk directly behind me so you don't trip over the rocks."

We were going somewhere else now… I wasn't familiar with these rocks.

Suddenly I felt a cold icy sting embrace my legs, soaking straight through my shorts.

As we waded along in the shallow waters, I wondered what could possibly be in store for me.

What could be so important that it required us to wade through these frigid waters in the pitch darkness of the night?

_Wait a second…why are were we in the ocean? I thought…_

"Ok, Sora… We're almost there. Just follow me along the sides, ok? Don't worry--I'm right here beside you…"

I allowed myself to be eased a little at that. Sure, I couldn't see where we were going, plus I had no clue what was going on… but as long as he's here with me…

I reached out to grab a hold of his hand as we sidled along what seemed to be a cliff wall.

He gently squeezed mine as we made our way across the pointy rocks, waves lapping against our ankles.

As I felt along the cool, rough wall in front of my face, I closed in on his even breathing…

He seems so calm, even in this darkness…

"We're here."

We…are? But…we're just standing on some rocks by a cliff wall.

There's nothing here but miles of ocean stretching out in every direction.

What the heck is going on?

Suddenly his warm hands grasped my sides.

A little shocked, I drew in a sharp breath.

That earned me a small chuckle.

"Hold your breath, Sora. We're going underwater."

Underwater…?

What? But I thought…!

My thoughts were penetrated as we suddenly started to plunge through the waters, and I quickly swallowed as much air as possible.

--------------------------

Tap! Tap! Ta-ta-tap! Tap tap!

I slowly opened my eyes and scanned the room around me.

I glanced at the clock, sighing to myself as I tried to recollect the events of my previous dream.

Or…was it a dream? It all felt so real…It felt like…

"Soooora! We're going to be late! Come ON!"

"Yeah, yeah. I'm coming…"

I glanced out the window to find Kairi waiting by the front door.

As I walked out my door, I caught a glance of myself in the mirror.

_Hah, no need to worry about having bed head, I guess._

I fumbled around in the dark, trying to make my way downstairs.

_Man…I didn't practice what I was going to say to Riku…what if I wind up saying something stupid? What if I--_

"OW! What in the-?!"

I quickly cast a glare at my now injured foot, noticing fragments of what appeared to previously be a Lego starship.

_Roxas._

_Honestly now. Just how many times did I need to tell him not to leave his Legos out lying on the floor?_

_That starship got what it deserved. He's lucky I don't throw those damn things out the window. Why I ought to-- _

"SORA! Quit screwing around! I see you in there!"

I quickly looked up and noticed Kairi spying on me through the window.

I hastily limped my way down the rest of the stairs and across the living room to the front door which she waited behind. I quickly slipped on my shoes as I reached for the knob.

As I opened the door, I quickly put on my apologetic puppy dog face.

"What…what is that look for?"

I whimpered a little as I pointed to my foot.

"What, is there something wrong with your foot?"

"Uh-huh! I st-stepped on some Legos on the stairs…"

"Want me to take your mind off of that foot?"

I nodded a little. The puppy dog faces wins again!

I saw a flash of white below me as a swift kick connected with my shin.

"Owwww, what was THAT for Kairi?!"

"You asked, I delivered." A small smile spread across her glowing face. "Took your mind off of that foot now didn't it? I suggest we leave before we're late. We don't want to upset Riku any further do we?"

I slumped over a little. I almost forgot about that in the midst of all the commotion.

"Well, what do you expect me to do now? I definitely can't walk around like this!"

I limped around a little to show her.

She rolled her eyes at me and placed her hands on her hips.

Uh-oh! Hands on the hips! Better think fast, Sora! C'mon Sora…thiiink…

"If you think that's going to prevent us from leaving, you're wrong. You gave me your word that you'd go. Are you backing out on me because you stepped on some Legos? Think of what Riku would say. 'Sora decided not to come over because …_why?_ He stepped on…Legos?' He'd really be upset then."

This was not going the way I had hoped.

This calls for drastic measures…

Puppy Dog Face 2!

Her eyes widened a little as she slowly removed her hands from her hips.

Yes! It's working!

"Sora…don't give me that look."

I stuck out my bottom lip a little further.

She winced as she turned her head away.

"Aww…c'mon…"

"Not only does my foot hurt, but you kicked me too!"

"It can't possibly hurt that bad."

I pouted a little more.

"Ohh…alright, alright. I'm sorry for kicking you. That better?"

"I still can't walk…"

"Oh, quit being such a crybaby and let's go!"

She grabbed my arm and dragged me forward a few steps before I softly squealed in pain.

"Kairi…"

She looked back at me, and sighed.

"Oh, alright. …Climb on my back."

Hooray! It worked! Puppy faces always win!

"Thank you!" I said, as I climbed on her back.

She mumbled something as she struggled to gain her balance.

"Sora…you are getting to be way too heavy for this…"

I buried my head in her shoulder as we traveled along the road.

------------------------

"Finally!" A breath of air escaped the exasperated Kairi's lips as I slid off of her back.

"We're here!"

A wave of anxiety washed over me.

She reached out to ring the doorbell, but the door swung open before her finger got there.

Familiar strands of silver hair flowed gently in the wind as a deep, strong, yet gentle, voice greeted us.

"Took you guys long enough! I was beginning to wonder if you guys would even show…"

I carefully looked up just in time to see his gaze shift from Kairi's to meet mine.

Another wave of anxiety.

His eyes widened at my glance, but only for a second before he turned to allow us into his house.

"Well of _course _we'd come Riku! Why would we break the tradition now?" Kairi chirped just a little too excitedly.

"…I'm not sure." replied Riku, a little too quietly.

_Ok. It's official. I hate this feeling. I hate this awkwardness. And I hate this whole situation!_

I struggled to suppress my feelings as I sat down on the blue corduroy couch.

Kairi plopped down beside me, and Riku on the other side of her.

_Oh great, now he doesn't want to sit by you. Good job!_

…_Oh, who's to blame him after last night?_

_What should I do?_

"Ahem!" Kairi cleared her throat as she shifted a little in her seat.

"Sooo…What are we watching tonight, hmm?"

Riku shifted a little at this.

"Uh…actually. I didn't have the chance to go out and rent anything last night…So um…"

_Great. You ruined last night and tonight too? Just smashing._

"Oh! I know! Let's watch a Disney movie!"

_Oh God… not a Disney. Questionable plots and lots of terrible singing every five minutes? _

_No thank you._

Riku shifted some more as his face twisted up a little.

"O-ok…well, what did you have in mind?"

_Bad choice, Riku. You shouldn't have asked her…_

"How about…The Little Mermaid?!" Her smile quickly spread into a huge grin at her own suggestion.

"Uh…I guess. What do you think, Sora?"

His eyes slowly shifted over to where I was.

Why did he seem so afraid to look at me?

"Uh, yeah. Sure. I guess that's fine. Whatever she wants."

_There was no stopping her now…_

She jumped off of the couch and did a little spin.

"Great! I'll go make some popcorn! Hooray!"

She skipped off to the kitchen, leaving Riku and I alone.

Dreadfully alone.

I glanced at my feet, trying to think of something to say.

'_I'm Sorry, Riku…I don't know what was going on in my head…'_

_Or 'Riku, please forgive me. I didn't mean to--'_

Suddenly I felt his gaze on me.

I could feel my face get a little hot.

"Sora…We need to talk about last night."

I swallowed a little.

_God, I hope he didn't hear that._

"Yes…yes, we do."

He squirmed a little in his seat, crossing his legs and turning to face towards me.

"I'll start. Sora, I didn't mean to hurt you."

_W-what? Shouldn't I be the one saying that?_

"Or make you feel uncomfortable in any way. I thought you and I were on the same page, but…"

He looked away, pain clearly written across his face.

"I guess…I was--"

I could hear popping noises in the background.

"--Right."

He looked at me, startled.

"Sora, are you sure about what you're saying to me right now? Do you understand how I feel?"

"I'm the one who should be apologizing. I didn't mean to hurt YOU. It's obvious what kind of feelings we're having, isn't it? I've come to realize that."

He stared at me, mouth slightly opened.

"Sora…then why…?"

"I'm not sure, Riku! I'm so sorry!"

I buried my face in my hands.

"I don't understand what happened! It's like, I wasn't ready, or…something."

"…Are you ready now?"

"I don't know…" I felt my face getting even hotter. _What is wrong with me?!_

_Why can't I just do what I know would make me happy?_

A jumped a little as two warm arms gently wrapped around me, bringing me closer to the source of the warmth.

"…Sora, we can take this as slow as you like. Or we don't have to at all. I don't want to pressure you in any way. I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable in any way…I--"

"What would I giiive, if I could liiive, out of theeeese…wateeers? What would I pay, to spend a daaaay…"

Riku and I quickly glanced at each other as we tried to stifle our laughter at Kairi's terrible singing.

"Now look what you've done! We'll have to put up with this for over an hour! With straight faces? I don't know if I can make it…"

Riku smiled at me, and pulled me a little closer.

My heart beat a little faster.

"Neither do I…"

Our gazes met and held for a few seconds.

I could feel our breathing growing more rapid by the second.

"I just want…to make you happy, Sora."

I could feel my entire body becoming stunned by those words and my eyes widening a little.

His eyebrows furrowed a little, then he became completely expressionless.

I looked up at his silver strands flowing over his eyes, as I suddenly felt the urge to reach out and touch them.

"You…do make me happy."

His eyes grew sad at this, as he pulled his head back a little.

"It…doesn't seem like it."

I rested my head on his chest as I wrapped an arm around his.

"But you do… You make me feel all kinds of wonderful feelings…but. I think I've been in denial until now."

I buried my head deeper into his chest, sighing softly.

He squeezed me a little, his breathing quickening.

"I'm so sorry, Riku…"

"No, Sora. No need to apologize. It's not uncommon for people like us to be uncomfortable at first. Afraid, perhaps even in denial."

_People like us…?_

"I was too, at first. I wasn't even sure, until I met you…then I knew it was real."

_Wow…he went through this living hell? But he seems…_

"But, you're so calm…and comfortable with it."

"Not exactly. The thought is still kind of scary…but when you care about someone as much as I care about you…"

His voice grew softer as he whispered into my ear.

"It's a little easier."

That sent shivers down my spine.

The good kind…

_He…cares about me, a lot, doesn't he?_

I smiled. "That tickled, Riku."

A soft, warm chuckle rang softly in my ear.

"You're so cute, Sora."

My face reddened.

"Aw. Quit it, Riku! You're making me blush…"

A small smile graced his lips as he quietly said, "Let's take this slow. For both of our sakes. What do you say?"

I nodded, relieved.

"This seems a little scary, but as long as you're by my side, I'll be ok…"

"I'll always be here, Sora. As long as you want me."

Suddenly, I noticed Riku stiffening a bit.

I looked up to find Kairi hovering above us, grinning hugely, holding a big yellow bowl of popcorn.

"Ohh, please. _DO_ go on. This almost seems better than watching The Little Mermaid."

Riku laughed heartily as he released his hold on me with one arm to grab a pillow, threatening to throw it at Kairi.

I quickly glanced at her, gauging her reaction.

"A pillow fight, my dear sir?" She cocked an eyebrow up.

"I didn't realize you were feeling so suicidal after such a display of emotions like that…"

She slowly placed the bowl on the rug below her and backed away quietly.

"HAH! Now you've asked for it, Kairi!" Riku gently pushed me off, grabbing another pillow, while throwing the first.

Kairi quickly darted to the side. She glanced at the bowl of popcorn a little ways off, then looked up at Riku with a horrified expression on her face.

"Now look what you almost did! If you spill that popcorn, you're cleaning it up!"

"If that popcorn gets all over my freshly vacuumed rug, you won't be leaving until it's clean. And you'll be doing the cleaning, _madam_!"

She grabbed the pillow Riku had thrown and attempted to throw it back at Riku, earning a smack in the face with the second pillow Riku had.

"Ahhh! That's it! You've crossed the line!" Kairi screeched, trying to force the pillow out of Riku's hands.

*Wham!*

"What the-?" they cried in unison.

"Mwuahaha! FOOLS! That's what you get for underestimating the mighty Sora! Now I've got you both right where I want you! It would be wise to forfeit the popcorn over to me and begin the movie…or you'll both be dealing with _these." I lifted my hands to display the two pillows I had just used to hit them with._

_Kairi dropped to her knees immediately upon seeing this._

"_O powerful and ever mighty Sora! Please--take this peace offering in my attempt to appease you from your wrath!" She held the popcorn bowl ceremoniously over her bowed hear as Riku just stood there and laughed._

_I smiled as I lowered my weapons. "Place the offering before me and back away slowly, and I shall let you enjoy your cinematic adventure in peace, along with your…" I glanced at Riku playfully. "Accomplice."_

_They both glanced at each other, grinning. _

_Riku sat down on the couch, sighing with contentment as Kairi placed the bowl in front of me and turned to put the tape in the VCR._

_I plopped next to him, offering him the bowl._

"_I see being the accomplice gets its rewards." He smiled at me, placing an arm around my shoulders as Kairi turned to stick her tongue out at us before sitting down on the floor in front of the television screen._

_The cries of the seagulls could be heard, as I slowly let my surroundings, and Riku's gentle scent, envelop me completely._


End file.
